One Better Day
by Candy CherryBlossom Fhe
Summary: AU. Sakura, gadis 16 tahun biasa, mengalami takdir memilukan di balik senyuman tegarnya./"Jadilah gadis yang tegar, Sakura..."/"Maaf, Bu, aku tidak bisa menjadi gadis setegar itu..."/Bad Summary/RnR, please?


**One Better Day**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, alur berbelit-belit, typo bertebaran  
**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

Kehidupan bagai sebuah panggung sandiwara

Penuh intrik permasalahan, cobaan, dan tak tanggung-tanggung penyiksaan tiada ampun bagi para pemeran

Semua telah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh sang sutradara

Yang menjadikannya sebagai alur cerita yang menarik bagi siapa saja

.

Kehidupan juga sama seperti sebuah film

Yang baik, akan menemukan _happy ending_

Sedangkan, bagi pemeran tokoh antagonis, akan menemui _sad ending_

_.  
_

Cinta tak mudah didefinisikan

Mudah diucap, namun sulit diungkap

Harus tersirat, namun tak boleh tersurat

Kadang manis, kadang pahit

Seperti kehidupan

.

Terkadang, ada sisi dimana cinta dan kehidupan saling terkait satu sama lain

Mungkin di sebuah kehidupan, terdapat cinta dari seorang tersebut

Dan mungkin di sebuah cinta, menghasilkan sebuah kehidupan baru

Namun, ada pula sisi dimana cinta tak perlu sebuah kehidupan

Tak peduli ada atau tidakkah sebuah kehidupan di dalamnya

Cinta hanya butuh perasaan

Cinta butuh hati

Cinta butuh pengorbanan besar

Cinta bukan hanya sekedar nafsu belaka

.

.

Cuit.. Cuit.. Cuit..

Suara burung berkicau merdu menyambut sang surya.

Sang surya hanya menjawab dengan terus bercahaya terang di pagi yang cerah.

Bunga-bunga Sakura mulai tumbuh dan mekar pertanda musim semi telah datang.

Musim semi, penuh kehangatan.

Penuh keceriaan.

Anak-anak berlari-lari kecil di sebuah lapangan rumput hijau.

Wajah mereka menyiratkan sebuah kebahagiaan besar.

Kebahagiaan karena terbebas dari angin dingin menusuk tulang di musim dingin.

Kebahagiaan karena kehangatan musim semi.

Kebahagiaan karena bisa berkumpul kembali dan bermain bersama setelah musim dingin mencekam sebelumnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, air sungai mengalir jernih tiada akhir.

Menyiratkan sebuah tanda kehidupan tanpa akhir di dalam sungai.

Tampak seekor ikan kecil lemas tak berdaya.

Yang berjuang melawan arus dengan sekuat tenaga.

Menantang takdir.

Ya, itulah yang dilakukan ikan tersebut.

Berusaha melawan yang kuat sedangkan keadaan fisiknya tidak memungkinkan.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda berjalan mendekati taman. Membawa buku novel kesayangannya, kacamata yang di sangkutkan di hidung mancungnya, memberikan kesan _kutu buku_ padanya. Ditambah aksen rambut kepang yang terkesan _cupu_ bagi setiap orang.

Gadis itu hanya menunduk.

Menunduk dan menunduk.

Meratapi takdirnya yang tak jelas kapan akan menemui titik terang.

Takdir yang telah dirancang oleh sang sutradara.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..." gumamnya lirih. Ia pun sampai di sebuah bangku kayu panjang dekat air mancur. Perlahan namun pasti, ia membuka satu persatu halaman buku tersebut. Hingga sampailah pada halaman yang ia tandai dengan pensil warna merah muda.

_...Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jangan kau paksakan egomu hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta darinya. Terimalah apa adanya takdir dari Tuhan. Mungkin di hari esok yang akan datang, lebih baik dari sekarang. One better day, about you..._

Dilihatnya dengan cermat kalimat tersebut. Ia pandangi barisan kata mengandung makna tersebut. Tak mengerti apa maksudnya, sang gadis pun menutup bukunya perlahan lalu membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot karena ia melihat ke bawah saat membaca sedari tadi. Lama ia membaca, membuatnya tak sadar bahwa sang surya telah menunjukkan kekuasaannya di angkasa.

"Apa... Ini?" tanya sang gadis menatap ke arah novelnya. Ia pun melirik ke arah jam tangan kulit putih yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00.

"Aku harus segera pulang," ujar gadis itu. Segera ia berlari menuju rumahnya yang berada tidak jauh dari taman tersebut. Ia terus berlari, dan terus berlari.

Berlari menghindari takdir.

Sesekali melihat ke arah sang surya yang sudah berada di atas kepala.

Lalu kembali berlari...

"Akhirnya sampai di rumah," gumam sang gadis. Ia pun segera meletakkan novelnya di rak buku ruang keluarganya.

"Sepi..." gumamnya sekali lagi. Ya, suasana rumah ini begitu sepi sejak kedua orang tuanya berpisah.

Ia ikut dengan Ayahnya, yang jarang pulang ke rumah karena banyak urusan keluarga.

Sedangkan kakaknya, Sasori, ikut Ibunya dengan alasan ingin menjaga Ibu.

Sebenarnya Sakura juga ingin merawat Ibunya yang terkadang sakit-sakitan. Ingin selalu disamping Ibunya.

Namun, takdir tak pernah mengizinkan.

_Broken home_.

Keluarga tak sempurna baginya.

Ingin rasanya mengulang masa-masa lima tahun yang lalu.

Disaat keluarganya masih utuh.

Yang selalu penuh kehangatan.

Tanpa ada konflik berarti.

Penuh keceriaan.

Lalu, gadis itu pun kembali mengingat saat-saat terindah bersama keluarganya.

Saat ia berulang tahun yang ke sebelas.

Saat mereka berlibur bersama-sama ke Indonesia.

Saat mereka berkumpul, bercanda tawa...

Namun, semuanya telah pudar.

Tiada lagi senyuman hangat Ibu dan Kakak di rumah yang menyambutnya saat pulang ke rumah.

Tak ada lagi omelan Kakaknya yang kesal setiap ia melakukan kesalahan di rumah.

Tak ada lagi suasana makan bersama.

Yang ada hanya kesepian.

Gadis kecil kesepian yang meringkuk meratapi takdir.

Takdir... Dan takdir...

Tanpa aba-aba, setetes air mata keluar dari mata emerald cerah miliknya. Setelahnya, ia pun menangis. Menangis. Sungguh tangisan dengan suara yang begitu mengiris hati.

"Ibu... Kakak...Hiks... Aku kesepian...Hiks..." ujarnya seraya terus menangis. Lalu terngiang di benaknya, kata-kata Ibu untuk yang ke terakhir kalinya untuknya.

"_Sudah... Jangan menangis, ya... Jadilah gadis yang tegar...-"_

Gadis itu pun terus menangis pilu, lalu mengambil sebuah foto berbingkai. Di foto itu terdapat keluarganya yang berlibur ke Bali penuh keceriaan. Terisak-isak sesekali mengambil tisu di sebelahnya agar jika andai saja Ibunya pulang, tidak melihatnya seperti ini.

Andai saja...

Maaf, Bu... Aku tidak bisa... Setegar itu..., batinnya.

"_-Sakura..."_

**To Be Continued**

**Bagaimana minna? Ini sudah saya usahakan untuk tidak berbelit-belit. Tapi, hasilnya kayaknya masih sama. Sudah itu, menurut saya masih banyak typo dan alur cerita yang gaje, ya? Kalau ada, maafkan saya karena saya masih baru disini dan belum begitu mengerti bagaimana cara menulis yang benar.**

**.**

**Ok, Keep or Delete?**

**Review, please... Agar saya bisa menuangkan imajinasi saya dalam bentuk fic lebih bagus lagi**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Fhe**


End file.
